dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
"Hero" ( Eiyū) is an attribute that first appeared as one of the main attributes of Legend World. The monsters of this attribute typically have effects that activate when they link attack in a similar vein to the Adventurer attribute from Dungeon World. The items typically have the Equipment Change keyword, allowing them to perform rather unique combos with items such as using a traditional weapon item to attack on your turn and switching to an item that helps you protect yourself on your opponent's turn. As of X Booster Set 4, Heroes are now more focused on their items, with a higher composition of items in their arsenal and the key item that allows multiple items to be equipped at the same time, granting multiple attacks in one turn. They also included spells that work better with items and items that can act as pseudo-spells and monsters to ensure an unstoppable onslaught of infinite slashes on your opponent. List of Hero Cards Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Martell Size 2 *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Pisaro Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *Taboo, Savage Form! Items *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Destructive Sword of the King, Trishula *Divine Demonic Sword of the King, Excalibur Replica *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gugnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Caladbolg Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Dainsleif Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hovd Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hrotti Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Mistilteinn Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Unsigned Iron Sword Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Zulfiqar Replica *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal *Minyas' Treasures Chamber - Room of Sword of the King - *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur *Sword of the King, Sequence *Sword of the King and Sham, Lobera & Lobera Replica *Sword of the King Scabbard, Surtr Cross *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Fleeting Dream *Bloody Holy Grail *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Fable of the Sword Sage *For The Chosen Ones *Hero's Base, Castle Camelot *Heroic Spirit *Heroic Tale *Holy Grail *Infallible Blade Wall *Merlin's Advice *Fury of Odin *One Who Takes Command *Skilled General's Insight *Taboo Contract] *Trismegistos' Alchemy *Unyielding Dignity Monsters Size 0 *Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Knights of the Round Table, Ywain Size 1 *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Skilled General, Odysseus *Wisdom Warrior, Oliver Size 2 *Dauntless Valor, Rinaldo *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Eruroon the Divine Will *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir Size 3 *CHAOS David *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Uniform Hero, Valkyrie Frill (Legend/Hero) Size 1 *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) Size 2 *Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu (Dungeon/Legend) *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) List of Support Cards Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *Taboo, Savage Form! *The Godjenesis! Items *Divine Demonic Sword of the King, Excalibur Replica *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Fabricated Sword of the King, Zulfiqar Replica *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Minyas' Treasures Chamber - Room of Sword of the King - *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur *Sword of the King and Sham, Lobera & Lobera Replica Spells *A Fleeting Dream *Bloody Holy Grail *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Fable of the Sword Sage *For The Chosen Ones *Hero's Base, Castle Camelot *Heroic Tale *Infallible Blade Wall *Merlin's Advice *One Who Takes Command *Trismegistos' Alchemy *Unyielding Dignity Monsters Size 1 *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Skilled General, Odysseus Size 2 *Dauntless Valor, Rinaldo *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) Size 2 *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) Category:Attributes Category:Hero